


Family Ties

by Lannakitty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby Fic, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Kate are going to have a kid. Eventually, Kate might even tell her mother. Scenes from a pregnancy. Season 3 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the [info]beth_soprano for the [info]inthefighting Secret Steno exchange. Beth wanted: " Baby fic. Not PN timeline please! Established relationship preferred; please no drama or extreme sappiness. (Prompt #4): Though non-established relationship would be great too."  
> Soooo you get Babyfic! Hopefully it isn't too dramatic or Sappy. I tried to hit their snark but remain true to the situation's gravity (and potential for adorable) This is part one. Part two is incoming. BIG thanks to [info]kgaleway for the extremely helpful suggestions and character sanity checks.

“Crap.”

Kate stared at the pink plus. “Crap,” she repeated, glaring at the little stick. “You’re not supposed to be positive.” The stick obstinately remained positive. “Be that way,” Kate growled, slipping it back into the little pouch. She grabbed the disk of pills out of the drawer and tucked it into her back pocket.

She pulled on a shirt and headed for Magnus’ office, trying to remain calm. This was...not good. She’d already checked her pills and she hadn’t missed any. Kate was religious about taking her birth control, and not only when she was getting some. For a minor inconvenience it made her cramps less horrid and she was one of the lucky ones that ended up with better skin out of the deal. Plus it was supposed to be healthier or something. If she was pulling false positives, well, that wasn’t good, right? No. Obviously not.

And it had to be a false positive, even if the web talked about feeling tired, aching breasts, being repulsed by odors, and being late. All of those things could have come from other reasons. Right?

“Fuck.”

Kate found Magnus in her office reading a thick stack of folders. She closed the door behind her then went back and locked it for good measure. Kate dropped into the chair across from Magnus and the auto-pilot began to falter.

“May I help you?” Magnus asked, lips twisted in a wry grin. She looked up from the folder.

“These things can be wrong, right?” Kate asked, holding up the uncooperative stick.

Magnus blinked then set the folder aside. “They can be if they’re old or left out too long. They can be read wrong as well.”

“Or I could have some kind of horrible cancerous hormonal imbalance?”

Magnus paused then nodded very slowly. “Something else could be wrong, yes. What are your symptoms?”

Kate rattled them off. It almost felt like someone else was saying everything she’d noticed. The killer in the bunch was the whole being a full week late thing. Kate was chemically regulated; it was part of the point of the damn things. A day? Maybe. Three days? No. A week? Never.

Magnus folded her hands in front of her.

“It’s not cancer, is it?” Kate preempted. Deep down, she’d known something was going on. She hadn’t wanted to think about it. After a week she couldn’t ignore it any longer and had taken the test. She could have had something really horrible. At least this was what she’d told herself, but...

“I’m afraid this appears to be a rather mundane, garden variety pregnancy. We’d need to do a blood test to be sure,” Magnus told her. There was too much humor in the other woman’s voice for Kate’s liking at the moment.

Scowling, she pulled out the disk and tossed it on the desk. “Fat lot of good those did.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and slumped back in her seat. She couldn’t process any thoughts beyond “this is not good.”

“Well,” Magnus offered, “They do say these aren’t one hundred percent effective.” At least she sounded more sympathetic this time.

“Hooray I found the fucking point zero, zero, zero, zero one percent.” Kate rubbed her face with one hand. How the hell was this going to work? She’d...Well, okay, she hadn’t exactly had plans. She’d have to make plans. Or something. And tell Will. Damnit.

“Kate?” Magnus asked tentatively.

Kate let her hands fall into her lap. “At least it’s not cancer?”

Magnus stood. “Let me run the blood test.”

An hour later they had a confirmed diagnosis and Magnus had given Kate some space to process. She knew she had options, Kate just didn’t particularly like _any_ of them. Magnus pulled up the chair by Kate’s bedside, computer in hand. She settled down and began checking her email, letting Kate think, but obviously making herself available.

It was kinda nice having her just there, even if Kate didn’t really want to talk. Well, part of her did. Part of her wanted to run, far, far away. Screaming. The rest of her was still kind of stunned. She wasn’t used to feeling so conflicted. “Why do men make things so damned complicated.”

The corners of Magnus’ lips turned up. “They do tend to do that, don’t they. But it isn’t entirely his fault.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “I remember basic biology.” She also remembered she had no one to blame but herself. Damn rebellious ovaries.

“I’d be correct in guessing this wasn’t something you discussed at length then?”

Kate snorted. “No. I said I was on the pill, showed him the little disk and then the conversation was over.” They’d doubled up at first but then they’d stopped. The pills had been working. Had being the operative word.

Magnus nodded. “I’m reviewing data from the past month or so, trying to see if anything you were exposed to caused the failure.”

Kate sighed. “Thanks.” Not that it mattered _now_. At least she could avoid future mishaps.

Magnus returned her attention to her laptop. Kate stared at the far wall.

“The hell am I going to tell Will?”

It was a rhetorical question but Magnus answered anyway. “The truth is usually best. If you’ll forgive some unsolicited advice in the matter, It-...Honesty is best.”

Kate looked over at her. The Boss’ experience had been...complicated to say the least. Their circumstances were completely different, but there was something under the statement; pain, longing. Kate had lost her father, and that had sucked. People always talked about losing a child as being so much worse though.

“Would you do it again?” she blurted out.

Magnus’ expression twitched slightly but her answer was firm, sure, and immediate. “Yes. I absolutely would.”

“Even though it kinda sucked?”

Magnus smiled but her look was distant. “Even so. Ashley,” she paused, wearing that sad little strange smile she always wore when she spoke of her daughter. “Having Ashley, knowing her even for a short time was so wonderful I still don’t have the words to fully express it. My life is all the better because she was in it. She was my everything and if I had to choose, I’d do it again.”

Her tone of voice made Kate’s gut twist in uncomfortable ways that were probably hormone related. The emotions played like some kind of minor cord, many layers dissonant and unresolved. The metaphors were probably hormone related too. “Even if you knew it was going to end up the way it did?” Way not to be tactful.

“Yes. Perhaps it’s selfish, but yes.” Magnus surreptitiously wiped an eye. “I do have some regrets in my life, but Ashley will never be one.” Magnus’ smile grew into something more like a grin. “I think you would have liked one another.” She collected her computer and stood, preparing to make a tactical retreat. “I’ll continue to look into this. You, on the other hand, are suspended from missions until further notice. I’ll ask my Old Friend to take over some of your duties in the enclosures as well; there are certain bacterias and infections I’d rather you were not exposed to for the time being. I’ll tell him you’re sick.”

Kate frowned. “So what do I do? Should I take off my shoes and head to the kitchen?”

Magnus arched an eyebrow and Kate felt a little bad for snapping. “For now, take a nap and try to decide what you’ll tell Will and how you’d like to proceed. You have some time, but believe me, I know, it’s not as much as you think and it passes quickly.”

Kate nodded and Magnus turned to leave. “Hey!” Kate called, just as she was in the door. Magnus looked back. “Could I maybe do what you did?”

“What I did?”

“You put your kid on hold.”

“Ah,” Magnus nodded. Her fingers tapped on the case of her computer. “That’s an extremely risky option.”

“But it’s an option.”

Magnus nodded once, a shade reluctantly.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Kate decided to go back to her room, slip into something comfy and, well, once she got that far she’d figure out what to do next. She was tired but her mind wouldn’t slow down. She crawled into their bed and flipped on the TV, intending on losing herself in whatever bad movie she found first.

She couldn’t stop thinking though. How would Will react? Family was important to Will. He’d lost both of his parents and had been taken in by a really nice foster family he still kept in touch with, but would he want one of his own? She thought maybe, but this was sudden. Kate realized one hand had drifted down over her lower stomach and jerked it away.

Will would...He’d probably want it. He wouldn’t make her, but he’d want it. He’d probably go overboard with everything she thought, lips quirking into a small smile. Annoying but sweet at the same time. He’d be good at the whole parent thing. Unlike her.

His childhood hadn’t be easy, but he’d ended up with decent role models. Again, unlike her. Hell, Kate thought her family could probably out-dysfunctional Magus, Druitt and their kid. Kate hadn’t spoken with her mother in...Well, she’d stopped counting. God. Her mother. Kate groaned and sank into the pillows. There was exactly no part of that, or any related conversation, she wanted.

Crossing her arms, Kate glared at the tv, then at her stomach. Her body had rebelled against years of carefully regulated chemistry. Kate smirked to herself; of course she’d be the one to get herself into this mess. So how was she going to get out of it?

She could end it but that was the least appealing option. If she did it and kept it a secret, he might find out later and it would destroy him, destroy them. If they went through it together, they might survive as a couple or they might not. Kate felt ill thinking about it though. It would hurt Will, and despite her best efforts, he’d become her safe place. And she just didn’t like the idea. That was out.

Magnus could suspend it. Kate didn’t know the particulars, but it was possible. She’d done it with her own kid a hundred years ago, so doing it with Kate would be cake. It would delay things and she’d have time to plan and adjust to the idea. It could work. She could get on with her life for a little bit longer and she and Will could pick a good time. It’d be perfect.

Provided of course they didn’t get into a fight with any secret underground organizations or fringe science industrialists or zombie apocalypses or, hell, come out the worse in a fight with something large and fanged. Kate frowned. What if something happened to her? How would things play out then? What if Will died? He’d miss out. They’d miss out, which would suck. What if they lost power or Tesla and Hank accidentally blew up the power grid and fried everything.

So, suspension was a no. Which left having it and hoping she didn’t fuck up too badly. Kate didn’t exactly like that option either. She curled on her side. She'd suck as a parent and no one deserved that. Seems someone was stuck with it though. Maybe Will would be a natural and offset whatever blunders she made.

Will would be home soon.He’d know something was up. He was too damn observant and he knew her too well. Maybe he’d think of something else, though.

Kate woke to a light kiss on her shoulder. The TV was off and the air in the room was slightly damp. Will smiled at her from under the towel he was using to dry his hair. Another towel was wrapped low on his hips, his skin glistening slightly with water from the shower. Kate wanted to lick the line just above his hip. Damn, the man had no right to be so sexy. Will grinned at her, winking as he retreated into the bath room. He walked out again, this time naked.

Will wagged his eyebrows and set his hands on his hips. The smirk was a clear invitation to play if she wanted. Oh, she wanted. Maybe she could tire him out, buy herself more time to think. Maybe she could...make it to the bathroom before she lost her dinner.

Will held her hair and eventually found a hair tie. He left only when she’d finished being sick and he’d helped her off the bathroom floor. Kate rinsed her mouth out and washed her face while he went to put on some boxers.

Kate crawled into the bed, feeling wrung out. Will slid in behind her, kissing her shoulder then behind her ear. He rested the back of his hand on her forehead. “You okay?”

Kate shook her head then buried her face in his chest. Will held her close, simply waiting and expecting nothing. He rubbed small circles on her lower back and Kate sank into the embrace, exhausted. She felt fortunate too; Will was a good guy.

Sighing, she bit the bullet. “You know how birth control isn’t one-hundred percent effective?”

“Yea- What?” Will sat up in surprise, taking her with him. He looked at her intently, completely focused, trying to discern if she was saying what she really was saying. There was hope at the edges mixed with equal parts fear and concern. “Kate-”

She nodded and tried really hard not to cry because hormones were stupid. “Yeah. Magnus is trying to figure out what the hell happened.”

“Hey,” he pulled her into a tight hug. “You okay?”

“Completely freaked out doesn’t even begin to cover it.” She tried to make her hands stop clenching around his arm and the T-shirt he’d put on, but they seemed to have their own ideas. Just like the rest of her rebellious body. It was almost funny.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out.” He brushed back her hair and kissed her face. “Are you feeling sick? When did you find out? How do- how do you feel?” He wasn’t really asking how she felt. It was cute. Kate touched the side of his face. He hadn’t shaved yet and it was a little rough under her fingers.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out.”

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and kissed her palm. “I love you and we’ll do whatever you want to do.”

Kate found herself smiling a little. “While I’m as pro-choice as the next con-artist for hire, I-” she shook her head. “I don’t like that idea for me right now.”

“No?” the question tumbled out, hope, surprise and excitement all at once.

Kate dropped her hands to her lap. “Well, I figure it beat some pretty high odds. Maybe I should give it a pass.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Seems kinda unfair otherwise.”

Will tangled her fingers with his own. “Might as well let it have a fair shot since it got this far?” he joked, but the light tone didn’t match the deep seriousness of his eyes.

“I like determination.” She sighed, “and it’s not like I’m getting any younger.” Which was also true. She was on the other side of thirty now. “I mea-” He stopped her with a kiss.

Hands pulled her against him, firm and resolute and perhaps a bit desperate. His lips were soft but intent, moving over her own. When they broke for air, he pulled her fully into his lap, enveloping her in a tight hug. Kate couldn’t think for a second, so she focused on breathing.

Will’s hands framed her face. “We’re having a baby?” He didn’t sound like he quite believed it, like he needed her to confirm it again. It was beyond adorable and even if it was also completely terrifying, well, it seemed a bit less scary when he was looking at her like that.

She smiled, just a little. “Yeah.”

He kissed her again and she felt like she might be crushed by the hug. When she was breathless, he began to leave small kisses on her face and neck. Finally he kissed the spot behind her ear then buried his face in her neck. “Thank you.”

Kate shivered. Maybe they’d make it through.

* * *

Magnus had warned her that “morning sickness” was a misnomer. She’d described what it was like. Reality sucked. Kate curled into a ball and waited for the damn crackers to digest. They helped but she had to endure. She glared at the dresser across the room.

Will bent into her view, looking at her sideways. "You okay?"

"Fuck my life."

He crouched on the floor and folded his arms on the edge of the bed. "Anything I can do?"

"Kill me?" she whined. She could whine. She was allowed to whine because this was like the worst seasickness and vertigo she'd ever had, combined. And she had a headache.

"Can't do that." He reached out and stroked her shoulder. "Want some water? Crackers?"

She shook her head.

"Sure?"

"Maybe some water?"

Will got up and came back with some water from the bathroom. Kate groaned and sat up. Slowly sipping the water helped. Will sat behind her and rubbed her back, which also helped. By the time she was finished with the water she almost felt human again. Will sat beside her and pulled her close.

"Feeling better?"

"Less suicidal."

Will chuckled. "Want to wander outside for a bit? Get some fresh air?"

"Maybe, I dunno."

There was a knock on the door. "Will? Kate?" It was Magnus.

"Come in."

Magnus took one look at Kate and her smile turned sympathetic. "Feeling ill?"

Kate sighed. "I'll live."

"It will get better."

"Meh. You need something?"

"Actually I wanted to offer something," she said, stepping into the room. "I wasn't sure if you'd wish to use it or what plans you had for buying furniture." She gestured and Biggie carried in a cradle. He nodded at them then quietly left.

"Magnus...Wow. That's-" Will had slid to his feet, probably as stunned as Kate felt. She stood as well.

Magnus wore that sad little smile and Kate _knew_ exactly when this particular piece of furniture had last been used. Magnus drew her hand over the newly polished wood, caressing it. "I-," she paused then began again. "Its a bit old. An impulse buy I made long ago, you could say. It was in storage for quite some time before- before I used it. It's not the most modern thing-"

"It's beautiful," Kate interrupted. It was. The wood was stained a deep red and the new coat of polish had given it a warm luster. It was clearly hand-crafted and obviously a master work. The construction was solid and despite the age of the piece, it looked sturdy. Kate doubted Magnus would have offered something that was potentially dangerous. It wasn't exactly the style Kate might have chosen, it was perhaps a bit embellished, but it possessed a stately Victorian elegance. Magnus had kept it for her own daughter and with Ashley gone...Kate was floored and humbled by the offer.

Magnus smiled, eyes shining a bit. "I kept it. Hoping perhaps it would see use again." She swallowed, taking a moment. "I- I would very much like for it to be kept in the family. To see it put to good use again." She cleared her throat, becoming more businesslike. "But I will entirely understand if-"

Kate reached out and touched her arm. "Thank you." It seemed so inadequate somehow, but Kate didn't know what else to say.

Will came to her rescue. "Helen...Thank you. We'll take good care of it. When we're done you can have it back. Let someone else in the family use it, maybe."

It was odd to hear Will call Magnus by her first name and it took Kate back for a moment. It seemed to have an effect on the older woman as well. Magnus nodded, smiling at them both and there were many emotions in her eyes; pain and hope above all. There was a tight feeling in Kate's chest and she wondered if she'd burst out crying in a minute and if Magnus would join her. It was surreal. Not entirely bad, but very strange.

Magnus stepped back as if physically distancing herself from the emotions in the room. She nodded again. "I have some things to go over," she said, calm and scientific detachment sliding into place around her like a well worn coat. "Kate if you continue to feel ill, I have some herbal tea that might help." She stepped back toward the door.

"Thank you," Kate said again, following a half step after her. It still seemed like so little, but she meant it.

Magnus smiled and left.

Kate let out a long breath, echoed by Will. "That was-"

"Yeah," Will half-laughed. He rested rested his hands on the cradle. "Wow."

"Screw godmother. She's the Kidlet's new grandmother," Kate decided. She didn't have much, but she could give that at least. "We're adopting her." Well, technically she supposed they'd already been adopted by her, but whatever. Details.

"Yeah?"

Kate arched an eyebrow at him. Will held up both hands, easily surrendering. "Not sure Magnus would like being called "Grandma", though."

Kate smirked. "Grandma Helen looks damn good for a hundred and fifty-nine. She can deal."

* * *

"So?"

"Nice to see you too, Hank."

"Come on, you found out right?"

"I'm having a great day, thanks for asking." Kate drawled.

Henry trotted after them down the hall. He reminded Kate of a overgrown puppy when he was excited like this. Way fun to tease too. "Aw come on! You're going to keep it a secret?"

Will sighed and snagged Kate's hand, tugging on it. "You know he's not going to let it go until he knows."

Kate rolled her eyes and paused, just to tweak Henry a bit more before finally relenting. "Fine, fine. Go ahead." She made a dismissive little wave. The brilliant grin he gave her made her chest constrict a little. Will had really wanted to be the one to tell his best friend. He'd busted out the huge eyes and the lip and she'd given in. Damn hormones.

Will squeezed her hand. "It's a boy!"

"Dude! that's awesome!" Henry said, tugging Will into a hug and slapping him on the back.

Henry grabbed her for a hug too. "Ah! Hey! Off!" Kate said, swatting at him. Henry grinned at her but let go, slapping Will on the back again.

"That is so cool! Completely weird, but also really cool."

"Weird?" Will questioned.

Henry shrugged. "Well, yeah. You're the first people I've really known who, you know-"

"Spawning?" Kate asked.

Henry chuckled. "Well yeah. It's a little weird. Totally cool, don't get me wrong, but it's different from how things have been, ya know?"

"So glad we could make your life more interesting," Kate said, tugging Will along and resuming their walk to the kitchen.

Henry followed after. Kate ignored the looks he and Will were exchanging.

"So what are you gonna name him?"

"We've known it's a boy for all of ten minutes," Will pointed out, voice dry.

"Yeah, but come on, you've had weeks to start thinking of names!" Henry enthused. He threw an arm around Will's shoulder. "You know," he mused and Kate could already see Will's eyes rolling, "Henry is an excellent name of a boy."

Kate rolled her eyes. "So you've mentioned."

"Hey, he'd get to be named after his completely awesome favorite uncle!"

"Favorite Uncle, huh?" Kate asked as she called for the elevator. "You know Biggie's already tossed his hat in for that title."

"I would be a way more awesome Uncle."

"Sure, sure," she said.

"I would!" Henry said. "Who wouldn't want an Uncle who builds awesome gadgets?"

"That is a good point," Will allowed, stroking an imaginary beard in thought. Kate snickered, shaking her head at their antics.

"You know what would be the best middle name ever?" Henry said as they entered the elevator.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell us anyway," Kate mused.

Henry held up his hands. "Hang on, just hang on. His middle name should be...Danger."

"Danger. As in Danger is his-"

"His middle name," Henry was grinning ear to ear as he nodded, "Yeah!"

"Thats-" Kate paused, thinking. She gave Henry an appraising look. "Okay, that's actually kinda cool. I'll give you that one."

Will looked at her, eyebrows skyrocketing up towards his hairline. God, catching him off guard was the best thing ever. "Danger. Seriously?"

"Why not?" Kate asked, shrugging a shoulder. "People are naming their kids stupid things like "Apple" and "Lemonjello" and "heaven" backwards-" She gagged for effect, because it was that dumb, "Why the hell can't Danger be the kid's middle name?"

"Danger. Huh." Will considered it, bemused.

"Something Danger Freelander. Totally awesome name."

"Freelander?" He looked over, frowning.

Kate frowned. "Well, yeah."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah, so I'll see you guys later?" Henry said. He patted Will's shoulder. "Congrats again, buddy." Then he fled through the elevator doors before they were fully open.

"What?" Kate asked. She dropped his hand and left the elevator.

Will followed, catching up. "I-" he broke off, shaking his head. "Nothing." They hadn't discussed this. He'd probably assumed the kid would have his name, which annoyed her a little bit. It wasn't that she didn't like Will's or something, but she already had one and it was her kid too. Why couldn't they use hers? They continued down the hall, Will walking at her side

"My name's way cooler," she defended.

Will laughed a little but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It is great."

"You know," she smiled over at him, "You could just take my name." She was a full fifteen steps down the hall before he caught up with her. She looked up when he touched her elbow.

Will studied her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Yep." Kinda.

Will followed her into the kitchen and began to help her make lunch. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't brought up the conversation in the elevator yet. Or the hall. She didn't know which one she didn't want to talk about more. Probably the hall. She'd said it before she'd thought about it. Maybe he wasn't ready to discuss it either. It wouldn't be so bad, making things more...permanent. Maybe. The idea was kinda scary, but less so than it would have been a few months ago. It was probably the hormones.

She could push the surname issue. He'd do what she asked since he'd already said and done as much. Kate had a complicated relationship with her family, but she liked her name; it gave her an edge. Most people didn't believe it was real, especially given what she did and how she looked. Her mother had never been particularly fond of it, but hadn't cared that much. Her grandmother had hated it, which was another point in its favor. Come to think of it, her grandmother probably would hate Magnus instantly; a pushy British woman who'd lived through and hell, almost represented, Imperialism? Damn, no wonder Kate liked her. Kate looked across the counter at Will. Her grandmother would hate him too. Kate grinned.

Will caught the look. "What?"

Kate smirked. "I was trying to decide who my grandmother would hate more- you or Magnus."

Will blanched. "Uh-"

"See on the one hand, you're a guy and grandma's kinda traditional. My cousin Priya came home from college with a girlfriend."

"Bad?"

"Epic. Thad had the audacity to be nice to them before they got out of town," she shook her head. "But on the other hand, you got me knocked up."

Will arched a brow. "Hey-"

Kate held up a hand. "It's my grandmother. She's a billion years old. It's always the guy's fault." If she was still alive. Kate was pretty sure she'd have heard if the old woman had finally shuffled off. She'd seemed lively enough when Kate had finally, reluctantly, gone to see her family in Mumbai. The meeting had been awkward and brief. Food had been good. Kate went to the pantry and dug around Biggie's spices, because curry chicken salad sounded really good.

Will rolled his eyes.

"But see, on the other hand? You're a doctor."

"Ph.D."

"Details." Kate waved his comment aside. "But you're also a white boy,"

"Uh-" Will stopped chopping veggies.

"But you're not British. She hates the Brits. It's a thing with her. The whole British Raj thing I think."

"So-"

"And you're not Pakistani! God, that was a mess. So there's this whole chunk of the family I've never met because when I was four my uncle married some Pakistani girl he went to school with. They're doctors in the UK someplace."

Kate looked up when Will's silence had gone one longer than usual. She wasn't sure what the little smile meant. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing." Will shrugged, "That's the most you've ever said about your family, is all."

Kate returned her focus to lunch. "Not like I'm close. Just people I couldn't exactly escape before I was able to move out. Mom's side. Dad didn't really have any family." She focused on the chicken salad.

Will dumped the celery he'd been cutting into the bowel, then wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her temple, lingering for a moment. Kate caught his hand as he turned away, dragging him back. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him close as she leaned up to kiss him properly. Will grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back. He rested his forehead against hers.

"So Henry's suggestion?" he prompted.

Kate smirked. "You think it's awesome."

Will shrugged a shoulder. "I don't like my middle name." He rubbed the back of his head. "And Henry's idea is pretty cool. Danger."

"Alright then. On to the first name. Nothing trendy." She grabbed her completed sandwich and headed for the table.

Will took his share of the food and followed, sitting beside her. "Complete agreement here."

"I don't want to name the kid after anyone we know, and no TV or movie characters."

"I'm okay with that," Will nodded. "No dead relatives either?"

Kate made a face. "No?"

Will smiled. "I'm okay with that. Any ideas?"

Kate frowned at her food. "I got nothing. You?" She saw something pass in his eyes and she grinned. "You've been thinking about this. Spill!"

Will blushed a little but shrugged. "Well I have a few."

"Go on," she prompted.

"Well, in no order, Matthew, Evan, Kiran, Nathaniel, Dave, Arnab-"

"Ugh. No. I have a cousin I hate named Arnab."

"Okay," Will chuckled. "Any of those sound interesting?"

Kate sat back and thought about it for a bit. "I dunno. I mean except for Arnab I don't mind any of those. Nate could be good."

"We could wait a see what he looks like?"

Kate snorted and gave him a dry look. "He's going to look like a Bollywood you."

Will laughed, hand snagging hers under the table. "With any luck he'll be a better dancer too."

"You're better when you're possessed, but I've seen worse." Kate squeezed his hand back then returned to the very important task of eating lunch.

"You know," Will said and Kate froze, not sure she was going to like what he was about to say. "You're going to have to tell your mother sometime."

Kate groaned. "I was hoping I could spring it on her at a better time."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe invite her to something important?" She sipped her water.

"Like what?"

Kate looked over at him. "High school graduation?" She took a bite of her sandwich. Will laughed.

* * *

The picture was grainy and you had to kinda know what you were looking for to see anything. She was sure Will had it memorized already. She’d seen him slip a copy of the picture into his wallet. Kate smiled at the ultrasound.

“You’re dad is a dork. But I think I like him anyway.” She looked over the edge of the picture at said dork.

Will had sprawled on the bed with only his boxers on, sound asleep. Kate felt only slightly guilty; after all it really was his fault. She wasn’t in the field because she was pregnant. She was pregnant because she had an active sex life. She had an active sex life because there was something irresistible about the man when he started talking animatedly about something. Or smiled at her. Or walked across the room naked. See? All his fault.

Kate put the ultrasound picture into the neat folder with the other medical information and set it back on the desk. She slid down on the bedding and cuddled up behind Will. He muttered a bit as she wiggled to get comfy then began to snore. Kate snickered into his shoulder. The flight up from Arizona had been long and he hadn't had much sleep out in the field.

Kate hadn't said how worried she'd been, chupacabras weren't exactly walks in the park, but the damn man had seemed to know anyway. Clearly the only way to wipe off the smirk had been to jump him at the earliest opportunity.

Unfortunately now she was feeling wired and the kid was moving too much for her to sleep anyway. He tended to squirm when her heart rate was up and, well, bedroom activities got it up. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but it was distracting. Kate tapped her fingers on Will's chest, thinking. Eventually she decided she could watch TV with the volume low. Something mindless would be relaxing and she'd learned the best way to get the kid to sleep was for her to be calm.

She flipped channels, looking for something interesting but it was the Sunday night doldrums and absolutely nothing was on most of her usual channels. She finally settled on the Food Network. Alton Brown was extolling the virtues peanut butter in it's many forms.

Peanut butter sounded really good. Kate eyed Will.

*****

Will woke with a start. Something was poking him in the side.

"Wakey, wakey."

Will groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah?" he grabbed the hand poking him and tugged her over for a kiss. "Hmm?"

She smiled angelically which probably should have been his first warning, but he was lagging about thirty seconds behind. Arizona had really been a bear of a trip.

"Could you get me something?"

"Yeah," he yawned, "sure. What do you want?"

She smiled. "Peanut butter."

"Can do."

"And pancakes."

"Okay."

"And yellow squash."

Will blinked at her. "Peanut butter, pancakes and yellow squash." He repeated, just to be clear. It didn't sound particularly appetizing. She nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. Will sighed. At least it wasn't oranges, avocado and mint. He'd tried it on her dare and wouldn't be having that combination again.

"Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "Least you could do for getting me knocked up."

Will rolled his eyes.

"I have a gun," she reminded him, sweetly.

Will let out a long sigh. "Yes, Ma'am." He got up and went hunting for his flannel pants. "Anything else? Tobasco sauce? Pickles?"

Kate made a face. It was adorable but he'd learned politely ignore how cute she was. "Ew, no."

Will pulled a shirt over his head. "Says the woman who wants peanut butter pancakes with squash."

Kate smiled and batted her eyelashes again, a clear sign he was in grave danger. "Says the woman with the gun who is carrying your child."

"Right." Will put some pants and slippers on, and headed for the door.

Peanutbutter and pancakes were easy. Mostly. Peanutbutter was easy. Pancakes should have been easy but Will couldn't find the batter mix. Yellow squash...well, he supposed he'd have to look in the fridge and pray he didn't need to go to an all night supermarket.

"Midnight snack?" Biggie asked from the door. A finger held his place in the novel he was reading.

"Not for me," Will said, over his shoulder. "Kate."

"Ah," the big guy grunted. "What are you looking for?"

"Pancake mix?" Will asked, standing away from the pantry cupboard and admitting defeat.

Biggie grunted in amusement and set his book down before heading to another cupboard which held cooking supplies. Will had been looking in the dried goods pantry which things like cereal, pasta and canned items. He withdrew a sealed container. "Here."

"Thanks," Will said. He still didn't quite know where Biggie placed everything in his kitchen, and it was his kitchen. "We don't happen to have any yellow squash, do we?"

"Might have some zucchini," the big guy offered.

"I'm pretty sure anything less than exactly what she wanted will get me shot."

Biggie laughed until he realized Will was serious. Then he laughed harder. "I'll see what I can find while you cook."

"Thanks."

Will mixed batter as the pan heated, stifling yawns. He burned the first set, but the smell of burned pancakes was enough to wake him up for the second and third sets. Biggie bustled around in the kitchen behind him and eventually set a pan of precisely cut squash on the burner next to the one Will was using.

"Wow. We had some? Thanks."

Biggie grunted and slapped him on the shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Will flipped the last pancake onto the stack and turned off his burner. "Tired." He stepped out of the way so the Big Guy could cook the squash. Will was certain if he tried, he'd blow up the kitchen or something. "No way I'd want her out there right now, but I miss having Kate there with us." He smiled a little. "Kinda miss having her on missions."

"She keeps you on your toes,"

Will laughed. "That's the truth."

"And the rest?"

"Good?" Will rubbed at his eyes. "Really. I- I can't put into words how happy I am right now. Kate's not exactly having fun right at the moment so I'm trying not to be That Guy."

"She's happy too," Bigfoot observed as he flipped the little disks.

"Yeah?" Will had been hoping he wasn't projecting. She was still snarky, cunning and occasionally surly, but she almost seemed to be excited too. Well, when she wasn't sick or aching. He smiled and leaned back against the counter.

Biggie grunted an affirmative. "She tell her mother yet?"

Will's shoulders slumped. "No." He sighed. "I think she's going to put it off as long as possible."

"Any idea why?"

"Half a dozen, and or all of which could be why." The front runners were that Kate thought her mother would reject the family they were building together, or Kate was terrified of having the same kind of relationship with their kid as she had with her mother. Both probably played a part.

Biggie tipped the squash onto a plate and turned off the burner. He took the pan to the sink and began washing the dishes. "I got this. There's a tray in the cupboard. Go feed Kate."

Will managed to get the tray upstairs without spilling anything. He had to set the tray on the floor to open the door to their room. He didn't trust himself not to drop the tray this late at night. He'd never hear the end of it.

The TV was still on but, of course, Kate was asleep. Will heaved a sigh. He put the tray down on the desk and closed the door, wondering if he should wake her. She'd curled around her body pillow she'd begun to need to be remotely comfy, but she'd also stolen his. He supposed it was just as well since she'd also stolen one of his random hockey jerseys left over from college. Big as the shirt was, it had begun to strain to cover her belly. Just about two more months and then....Well, he wasn't sure, but he was looking forward to it.

Will decided to let her sleep. He carefully crawled into the bed so as not to wake her, because there would be hell to pay if he did. Kate wasn't able to just drop off whenever and where ever she liked anymore. He stole her pillow and settled in behind her. She murmured in her sleep and Will froze, hoping he hadn't woken her. Kate shifted but didn't wake. Relieved, Will slid his arms around her, cuddling in close because she wasn't awake to complain and she never really minded in the morning. His hands went around her stomach. While he really, really tried not to be That Guy, he didn't have the words to express how he felt when he felt the gentle bump of a foot or arm. He fell asleep smiling into her shoulder.

* * *

Shopping with Magnus had been an experience Kate didn't think she'd soon forget...or possibly wish to repeat. They'd started early in the morning, with Magnus determined to make sure that Kate and Will had everything they could possibly need and then some. Magnus had apparently also decided that it was a girl's only thing, and they'd left Will with instructions to assemble the dressing table bought the previous week.

They returned home well after lunch and headed for the suite of rooms Kate and Will had moved into. Kate left her bags just inside the door and dropped into a chair. The move wasn't quite the relaxed flop she usually executed but she was off her feet and able to kick off her shoes and swap them for the obscenely fuzzy slippers she didn't know how she'd lived without. Magnus began unpacking their bags and making neat little piles of items on the bed.

"No I think it goes there," Will said from the room they'd decided would work as a nursery.

"I'm pretty sure we tried that already," Hank said with a small growl.

"Well it didn't work when we tried it that wa- OW!"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry it fell....That doesn't look right."

"Well, that's what it looks like in the picture!"

"Well what about this bit?"

"What bit?"

"This kinda...flexi-bit here."

"Flexi-bit?" Tesla questioned.

"It's a technical term," Hank retorted and Kate could hear the roll in his eyes. "You could help."

"And ruin the fun you and William seem to be having? I wouldn't dream of it," Tesla drawled.

Kate exchanged a look with Magnus. Deciding it was probably worth a laugh, Kate got back to her feet and headed down the short hall.

"Ah, you're back," Tesla said when he saw Magnus. "I hope you weren't using lab four for anything important. Or that extra canister of liquid nitrogen. Or the passable 77' red from that little Napa vinyard you seem to love so much."

He stepped to one side to pester Magnus. Kate looked around him and saw Henry and Will were in the middle of some kind of construction tornado. There were bits and pieces of railing, batting, drawer knobs, screws, hex wrenches, and two tool boxes. They obviously hadn't been following the instructions and were further from having completed the dressing table than when she'd left that morning.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Well-"

"But-"

Kate held up a forestalling hand. "You know what, I don't wanna know." she left, shaking her head.

"Great!"

"What?"

"I thought we'd be done before they got back."

"Well, so did I!"

"Don't you have a degree in mechanical Engineering?"

"Hey!"

* * *

Kate scowled at the TV. She still wasn't comfy but this was the most comfy position she'd found. Not that she'd get to enjoy it for long before she was running to the bathroom. Again. She'd seen this episode before, too.

Will came home and kicked off his shoes. He crouched by her head and lightly touched her hair. "Hey."

Kate grunted a greeting.

Will sat on the bed and began to work out the ever-present kinks in her lower back.

Kate's sigh became a slightly pained groan.

"How're you feeling?" Will asked, working his magical thumbs into a particularly sore spot.

"Still pregnant."

Will, damn him, chuckled. But he dug his fingers into just the right spot so she decided to forgive him. "Magnus said he could be late."

"Well, someone is getting grounded," Kate snapped. She punched her pillow a few times.

"Grounded?"

"For being late. Yes."

Will settled in behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"No smart comeback?" she questioned.

"Nope."

Kate frowned, surprised, "Why not?"

"I don't like seeing you unhappy." He kissed her shoulder again. "And I want this part to be over with too."

Her body ached and occasionally cramped up, but the Doc had said it wasn't the real deal. Not yet at least. Kate whined. She was a week overdue, she was allowed to whine. Any longer and Magnus was going to have her admitted for a C-section. Kate was not a fan of this idea.

"If I bring you ice cream, will that help?"

Kate considered this. "Do we have any of the double fudge?"

"Probably."

"Then yes." She winced as yet another one of those annoying false labor pains twisted muscles she hadn't realized she'd had and which she now hated. Maybe she should go bug Magnus. Nah. moving was too much of an effort.

Will kissed her again then left to get the ice cream. He ended up being delayed on the way down by Erica who'd gotten turned around in the huge mansion and who didn't have a cell that worked in the states. He directed her where she wanted to go and headed off again. Whistling to himself, Will finally made it to the kitchen.

He fixed a bowel of mint chocolate chip for himself then scooped out a bowl of the double fudge for Kate. He was headed back upstairs when he heard the gunshot.

Dropping the bowels, Will sprinted down the hall. "Kate!" Had it come from their room? They were the only ones living in that particular part of the mansion at the moment. Will burst into their room, fearing the worst.

Kate looked up from where she was half-propped up by the bed. The room smelled of gunpowder and plaster fell down from the hole in the ceiling towards the outside wall.

"Oh good," she said, her voice strained. She unchambered the round in the gun and removed the magazine.

No blood, thank god. "Kate, what-"

"Can you call the Doc?" She groaned and tightened her grasp of the bedspread. "Think the kid heard us. Decided it was birthday time."

Will went around to her side. "You think so?"

"Water just broke so that'd be yes. Seriously, can we just get the Doc now?"

Will pulled out his blackberry and began to dial. He looked askance at Kate. "You shot the ceiling?"

"No one would have heard. And it was closer than my cell."

"Closer than- Hey doc? Kate thinks the baby's coming." He hoped he didn't sound as panicked as he felt. Beside him Kate bit back a groan. Will held the phone between his cheek and shoulder so he could support her. Magnus rattled off quick instructions then hung up right around when contraction seemed to be ending.

"Come on," he said, eyeing the gun on the bedspread as they left.

* * *

"Told ya," Kate said. "Bollywood you." Her eyes flicked over to Will for a moment before returning to the infant in her arms. He was much smaller than she'd expected him to be. He hadn't felt that small on the way out at least. Nathaniel Danger Zimmerman Freelander looked like Will, if a bit darker. He had her eyes, and, if you believed Hank, Kate's sleepy scowl.

"Ow," Will hissed quietly from the chair by her bedside. Magnus murmured an apology and continued to secure the ice pack to the splint around Will's hand. Finished, she secured the bandage and tidied the supplies. Will grimaced a thanks then scooted his chair closer.

The labor was hard and fast in the end, but Will had been able to catch. It was only after the adrenaline had worn off that he'd noticed just how badly she'd hurt his hand in the last bits leading up to the final stretch.

"You wanna pass the pictures around, Gran?" Kate asked.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow, but Kate could see the idea had appeal. "I believe I will. I'll be back in a moment, but don't hesitate to call if you need me to return sooner."

They'd decided that adoptive Grandma Helen would be the first person to hold him other than Kate or Will. There had been tears from everyone at that point. Will was an emotional guy and Kate blamed the hormones. It had felt really good though. They'd never be a replacement for the daughter she'd lost, but someone needed to keep the Doc grounded. It was surprisngly good to know that someone else would look out for the little guy.

Will stood and saw her to the door, speaking quietly. Kate didn't catch what they said, but she could guess. Hank had already been in with a curious, if hesitant, Erica trailing behind. She'd gone absolutely gooey over the baby and had taken about a second and a half to realize Kate was intentionally ribbing Hank about piles of werepuppies. Then she'd helped. Kate liked her. Biggie had come by as well and taken his own turn. He'd also blessed the kid with some kind of burning smoke and a chant in a rolling language with grunts and rumbling purrs. The smell had been kinda relaxing so Kate hadn't minded. Will appeared to be allergic and had had to duck out.

Will came back and dropped into the chair, all goofy grins. "Hey gorgeous."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," he said, leaning in to kiss her and brush back her hair. His eyes got that deep shade when he was being very serious. "Hey." He brushed his good thumb over her cheek. "Love you."

Her lips quirked. "You're just saying that so I'll hand over the kid."

Will gave her a look, then shrugged a shoulder. "That too," he said with studied nonchalance.

Kate heaved a sigh. "I suppose." She carefully handed the baby to Will.

Nate made a small sound of annoyance then quieted as Will settled him against his chest. Will smirked wickedly, clearly implying Kate did the same thing. Well, she did, but she still rolled her eyes at him and shot him a dirty look anyway. Will's grin only grew.

"You know," He said, eyes on the baby, "maybe I should change my last name. So we all match."

"Yeah?"

"And I guess Freelander is a little bit cooler."

"You guess its a little bit cooler?"

"Twenty Percent cooler."

Kate snickered. Will handed her the baby then crawled up onto the edge of the bed. Kate moved so they could share, which took some doing but they finally managed. Kate yelped in surprise.

"What?"

"Ice pack! Cold!"

Will moved the offending hand away and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. But I guess it serves you right for crushing my hand."

"Serves me right? You're the one who got me knocked up!"

Will smirked back at her. "You helped with that part."

Kate rolled her eyes. Will pulled her closer, careful to keep the ice away. He stroked the baby's cheek with his free thumb. Snarky to sweet in half a second wasn't something she was as good at, but damn the man was cute. She looked up at him then down at their child. Maybe, she thought, this would all work out.


End file.
